This invention relates to serving trays and plates more particularly a combination food, beverage and utensil plate for parties and other social gatherings which can be held easily in only one hand.
Normally, plates made of paper or styrofoam or some type of plastic are used by attendees to hold food. Such plates are often flimsy and require both hands to carry them. Furthermore, such plates do not contain a place to carry beverages and therefore attendees must use both hands to carry both a plate and a beverage. Additionally, utensils have to be carried in the pockets or on the food and then after party-goers have their food and drink, an even more precarious situation arises if there is no seat and the attendees have to stand to eat and drink.
Thus, the need exists for a plate or holder that will help resolve the above problems. Some attempts have been made in the prior art but none like the present invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,344 by Sabol, issued Dec. 22, 1964, teaches a bottom tray that allows a person to carry it like a catchers mitt. However, Sabol does not have the same structure nor utility as the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,331 by Task, issued Sep. 19, 1989, teaches a combination food, drink and utensil holder but again it has a substantially different structure and does not have the utility of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,396 by Harper, issued Jul. 24, 1984, teaches a plate that is designed to hold a glass but again it has an altogether structure than the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,297 by Doty, issued Oct. 30, 1990, teaches a stackable food and drink tray that has an entirely different structure than the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,801 by Pittman issued Jun. 2, 1936 teaches a dish with a glass holder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,286 by Perkins issued Mar. 2, 1976 shows a serving tray with an arm support carried with one hand, however, it has a different structure than the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,758 by Stevens, issued Aug. 26, 1986, teaches a two compartment serving tray that carries food in one compartment and holds a glass in the other but still has a different structure than the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,240,020 by Raiser, issued Apr. 29, 1941, teaches a plate and hors d'oeuvres tray having a cup holder in the center. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 305,192 by Van Erkel, issued Dec. 26, 1989, teaches a party plate with separate compartments to hold food and drink having some features that the present invention, but is still substantially different in structure and other respects from the present invention.
Contrary to the patented inventions in the prior art, the present invention provides a party or utility plate that can be carried in one hand which can hold simultaneously food, beverage cup, utensils, knapkin or towelette having a preferably convex-shaped bottom surface which fits comfortably into one hand and has a hand sleeve mounted to the bottom surface by pillars and supports. Thus, the plate, even when fully loaded can be balanced so that spillage will be lessened and from which one can eat even while standing.